Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis2 = During a meeting with his father, Cory Rand, the Ringo Kid and his father are forced to flee from the law cutting their visit short, but the two agree to meet at their usual spot. Not far away a lawyer named Clem Dugall looks over the land owned by Cory Rand, seeking to obtain the land Dugall cannot find a single law that will allow him to take the land from Rand until he sells it or he and his entire family was dead. Dugall then orders one of his men, to hire someone to kill both Cory Rand and his son the Ringo Kid. They hire a ruthless outlaw named Gorn Trevor who will kill anyone if the price is right. However Dugall does not trust the ruthless outlaw and sends his own men to go after Rand and the Ringo Kid. Later as Cory and his son meet at the grave of Dawn Star -- Cory's murdered wife and Ringo Kid's mother -- to set flowers, they are ambushed by Dugall's men. However before they can kill either men, Gorn arrives and guns them down, furious that Dugall had sent other men to do the job he was hired for. Trevor explains why he came to their aid and tells them that he will come back for them soon. He then pays a visit to the man that Dugall sent to hire him, furious over the betrayal and guns him down. As night begins to fall, Cory Rand and Ringo Kid part company even though Cory is nervous about leaving his son alone for the night. That night, Trevor tracks down the Ringo Kid and is about to kill him in his sleep, he spots Cory Rand appear to keep a watchful eye on his son. This warms the ruthless outlaw's heart and he makes his presence known. He explains that he has seen the caring that the two Rands have for one another, something he never had growing up and decides that he is not going to kill them. Gorn Trevor then rides to Dugall's office where he dies in a shootout with them, but kills Dugall and his minions as well. In the aftermath, the Ringo Kid and Cory Rand bury Trevor in a grave near that of their dear Dawn Star. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Clem Dugall * Gorm Trevor Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Tenderfoot | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis4 = The Ringo Kid puts on a show for a bunch of local children, showing off the various tricks his horse Arab can do for them. He is also watched by a man named Brand Dillon and his men, Brand wishes to buy the Ringo Kid's horse and approaches him to make an offer. The Kid sends the children then Ringo Kid refuses to sell his horse. Angered Brand pulls his guns and shoots off the Kid's had in an attempt to intimidate him. The Ringo Kid then pulls out his own guns and shoots off Brand's gun belt off and tells him to get lost, and sends him fleeing in a hail of bullets before leaving town. The local sheriff comes along and tells Brand that he is lucky to still be alive after facing the Ringo Kid. Realizing who he was up against Brand decides to capture the Kid and claim the reward on his head. He hires a Comanche tracked named Howling Dog to find where the Ringo Kid is camping out. Led to where the Ringo Kid is camping out, Brand sneaks up behind the outlaw hero and knocks him out. He then pays Howling Dog and leaves with the Kid as his prisoner. No sooner than he's gone is Howling Dog killed by Dull Knife in revenge for betraying his people and his friend. Dull Knife then sends out a smoke signal summoning the Ringo Kid's father Cory Rand and tells him what happened and the two plan to break the Ringo Kid out of jail. Cory brings explosives to to blast his son out of jail. Before fleeing town, the Ringo Kid rides to the saloon where Brand is gambling his reward money and guns him down. The Kid, Cory and Dull Knife then return to the Comanche camp to celebrate. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Brand Dillon Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}